To Take A Jump
by Arruin
Summary: She tried to escape her past, but because of her bet, her past catch her and everything come back to her. SasuSaku


**Naruto Belongs To Kishimoto Misashi**

**Please excuse me my grammatical erorrs, because English Is Not My First Language**

**Enjoy Your Reading!!**

--

" Well, are you exited about skydiving today Sakura?" blond haired girl asked with big grin on her face.

" Oh shut up already Ino-pig... I will never ever take a bet with you again. I always lose..." Sakura hissed and parked her car on car park.

" Oh, you will love it Sakura..." another girl said.

" Easy you to say Temari... All of you will be on save ground, while I will be 13.000 km above fucking ground!" pink haired girl shouted and bite her lip, looking at the sky through the car window.

" Oh Sakura, don't be nervous. There will be experienced skydiving teacher and you will come safely back on the ground..." her friend Tenten said and opened the car's doors. " Shall we?"

Sakura nervously cried and opened her doors too. Four girls came on Friday afternoon to do some serious skydiving. At least one of them.

_- Flashback-_

_" Hey Forehead... let's have a bet..." Ino shouted to her friend, who was drinking her drink._

_Everyone were already a little bit tipsy and they get relaxed after long week. Now is time for weekend and some serious party time. _

_" Yeah Ino-pig, let's do this... I fell lucky today!!" Sakura grinned and turned to her friend._

_" Ok then... let's... hmm... oh I know..." she grinned and continue. " Let's do this... the first one, who get the number from any guy here in this bar wins... what do you say on this?" _

_Sakura was quiet for a little bit and she was looking confused around the bar. Then she grinned on evil way. " Lets do this..."_

_" Ok listen everyone..." Ino said to the whole table of their friends. " Me and Forehead here, have a bet..."_

_Everyone start to cheer and laugh. " Yeah, I really want to see this one..." Temari said and put her head on Shikamaru's shoulder. " their bet's always entertain me..."_

_" How troublesome... I can be happy you don't bet..." he sighed and smiled to his girlfriend._

_" Who said I don't" she replied and kissed him on lips._

_" Well... we bet that the first one who get a number of any boy in this bar wins." Ino finished and grabbed Sakura for her hand. " And it's started now."_

_Sakura was determinant to win this time so she she started with some quite cute guy and she did quite good job. After their small talk he gave her a phone number and she left him with a smile on face. But the smile disappear in a minute she reached their table. There she was. She was sitting at the table, laughing. She knew that she lost a bet and she went to the table, sit down with a death aura all around her._

_" Oh Forehead... You took your time, I can admit that to you..." Ino started._

_" Shut up..." Sakura grunted and drunk whole glass of drink._

_" Well, well don't be so sad... we already know what your punishment will be..." Ino continued._

_" I'm afraid to ask..."_

_" You'll go... skydiving." she finished._

_" WHAT?!"_

_- End Flashback-_

They walked across the car park and watch few jumpers who just landed. Sakura stopped and look at those jumpers and started feel a bit sick. She was a little bit afraid of hight and she cursed that night when she decided to bet with Ino. _' Why do I always have to bet with her?' _she sighed and follow her friends to the enter to the building.

" Oh Sakura, don't worry... we will be waiting for you right her on these grounds..." Ino patted her on her head and let her in.

" Do your best Sakura-chan!! We will be waiting for you here!!" Tenten cheered her and waved.

" Thanks girls... see ya when I will be back on the ground..." Sakura smiled nervously and entered.

The doors closed and she was one step closer to that jump. She went to the reception and smiled. The lobby was small and almost without any sun light. The lights were on and she could saw that was small, but almost clean.

" Hello... um... where can I apply for skydiving?" she asked.

" Well hello there..." man smiled and lye on desk. " So you want to jump huh..."

" Um..." she started nervously, slightly blushing " Yeah..."

" All alone?" he continued and he send her shiver all down her back.

_**' For crying out loud, just gave us that fucking papers or I make your ugly face disappear!!'**_ her inner-self shouted, punching in the air.

" Can I get those papers here?" she asked again avoiding his gaze.

" Yes.. here there are..." he pulled out some papers and put them on table. She tried to took them, but he was still holding them.

Sakura looked him in his eyes, who were looking her hungry, what made her feel even more sick. She finally managed pulled out of his grip application form and send him glare.

" Thank you..." she said with a cold voice and start to write on it.

He grinned and winked her. _' That... is disgusting...' _

After she finished and avoid to that man for good she went through the doors he showed to her. He gave her a list where was hers instructor's name was written. There was only Jin, without any surname.

Sound of a plane scared her when she was reading the paper she was given and she jumped of surprise. She took deep breath to calm herself and continue to walk there where her instructor suppose to be. Man at reception said he might be at the back of plane garage, cleaning his tools. So she went around building where she entered to the plane garage. There was one path under trees, so she walked under and soon she saw one male figure with his back turned to her.

_**' Aw what a body... that's what I'm talking about!!'**_ her inner yelled, having major nose bleed and Sakura stepped closer to him.

From back... well while she was looking his back she was sure, that his front isn't bad looking either. Maybe she will be even grateful for loosing that stupid bet. She put her best smile on he face and got closer to that man.

" Excuse me... are you?" she started but in a moment when he turned she froze. It was a shock... a big one...

Her life rolled in front of her eyes, her legs become shacking, her eyes widen. She wanted to die in right that moment.

" Hi... Sasuke..." she breathed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He turned with some random tool in his hand, cleaning it. He almost drop it on the floor when he saw pink haired woman in front of him. There she was standing ... after 2 years she was standing in front of him, beautiful as ever.

" Well hello Sakura... long time no see..." he said with smirk on his face.

_' No... no no no no... What is HE doing HERE?!... Ino I will kill you...'_

" W-what are you doing here Sasuke?" she asked him with embarrassment.

" I work here..." he replied and put down his clean tool.

" Since when?" Sakura crossed her arms on her chest.

Sakura saw that he was shirtless, wearing only pants, cut where his knees were and his black glasses. It became very hot, so she fan herself with a paper.

" What are you doing here Sakura... I thought you are with your boyfriend..." he said, not answering he turned away from her, to clean some more tools.

" No!!" she shouted. " I'm here to do the skydiving and now I am looking for my instructor. And I don't have any boyfriend..." she ended with a blush on her face, looking away from him.

" You?... skydiving?"

" Yes..." she said.

" Hn." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and sigh. " Can you help me?" she asked.

" I thought you don't speak with me any more." he said.

Sakura blushed and had no idea what say to him. " Just tell me where I can find him... than you will never see me again."

" Find who?"

" My instructor. His name is Jin." she looked down on her piece of paper.

" He is not here. He get ill." Sasuke said and start to clean some more tools.

"What?! Why did that flirting bastard said he will be here?!" Sakura asked more herself than Sasuke.

He turned around to look at her with a corner of his eyes. He saw two kitty looking eyes who were expressing anger and frustration with his ex-girlfriend. She looked so afraid, like that night and in the same time confident... His thoughts jumped on that night, 2 years ago, when she left. He shake his head and pretend like he didn't hear. But she didn't stop.

" Is there another Jin, who is instructor? They gave him to me..." she said while she was reading paper, not looking at Sasuke who has turned to her and stepped close to her, looking the papers she was holding. " I can't find him any where..."

" Hn, what luck... we will jump together..." he smirked and she could felt his breath on her lips.

She was killing her blush deep inside of her. " What?! You are not Jin..."

" Today I'm replacing him. So you will jump with me..." Sasuke smirked.

He started slowly walking towards her and Sakura started to avoid him. Soon she bumped to the wall behind and Sasuke in front of her. She was like pray, who had no where to hide. She blushed, looking at Sasuke, who was dangerously close to her.

" I guess the fate brought us together again... Like on that night... 2 years ago... damn it Sakura... you know how I missed all those your pleasure screams. I really want to hear them again... Can you do it? For good old times..." he smirked even more, stepped closer to her, smelling her, still the same tempting scent.

" Sasuke... please... I came here to jump, not... to remember 2 years ago..." she said with closed eyes and blush on her face.

" Oh... so you want to say, you didn't like it?" Sasuke said, close to her ear.

" No... I didn't say that..." she answered. She was frustrated and she really hate Ino. No surprice.

" Well then if that is so..." he moved away from her and stepped to the table, grab towel and clean his hands. Sakura looked at him with confused look in her eyes. " That means I'll have to try harder then."

_' That smirk... Ino, I HATE YOUU!!' _she cried inside of her head.

His smirk stayed on his face, when he grabbed his glasses and pulled them up. His black eyes meet hers green. " Shall we? The sky is waiting for us..._' I will make you scream again and again. You won't escape me this time... because... you are already mine...'_

" I want new instructor..." she demanded.

Sasuke looked at her, rising his eye brow. " No one has time. I am the only one free now." he smirked and drank from his bottle.

" Then I will wait..." she said trying really hard not to have nose bleed, while she was looking his hot body.

" This isn't in any option... You will be the last one who will jump today, so c'mon... we have to practise before."

There is no need to train before the jump, but Sasuke just wanted to have some fun... He turned his head to see where was Sakura and saw that she growl and follow him. Oh, this will be such a fun. He smirked and put his glasses back on his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went in some building where was really noisy. Sakura covered her ears and still follow Sasuke.

_' When I will land I will kill Ino twice!!'_

_**' She will pay, that stupid pig... we have to revenge her for this...'**_

_'... I don't care, she has to pay...'_

_**' Hell yeah!!... Um... Sasuke-kun is still drop dead gorgeous, don't you think?'**_

_' What the fuck are you thinking now? We have to make a plan how to kill that pig!!'_

_**' Oh forget about that pig... we have sooooo much better things to think about... Like if he is still so good with his tongue...'**_

_' You are not helping here!! It's two years ago and it was just one night, now stop it!!'_

_**' One night, my ass!! You will see, you two will ended at the very end in some dark corner, making some loooove...' **_her inner self grinned.

_' What the fuck?! There will be no love making in dark corner. I will jump and then run out of here.'_

_**' ...You will touch his perfect stomach, slowly running with your fingers down down his body to his perfect V and..oh... do you already feel the heat between our legs?!'**_

Sakura was now red like tomato and she was trying to hide it. She was praying to all gods, for him not to turn.

'_ Will you shut up already?! There will be no porno story today or in future with him!'_

_**' Denial, denial... I know you want him and it's obvious he wants you...'**_

_' Oh you see things where there is none...'_

_**' Like I said... DENIAL!!'**_

" We are here... you will help me demonstrate in front of few people. Now come in!" he said and pulled her for her hand inside.

" What?! No, I didn't come here to help you! I came here to jump and then leave!! I want that you take me on that fucking plane, that I jump!! NOW!!" Sakura screamed, not realising that she was in room, full with people.

Sasuke bowed to her face. " Well good start Sakura-chan... They will love you.." he smirk and looked at her eyes. They were widen and full of anger.

She slowly turned her face and in horror saw ten people in room, quietly listen them. She nervously smiled and waved to the people. " Hello there... um.. how are we today? Hehe..."

_' I WILL KILL HIM!!'_

" Today your instructor isn't here, so I will have this lesson with you. So let's start... my name is Sasuke and this is my helper today, Sakura."

People smiled and wave to her. She smiled back and then she looked Sasuke with death glare.

He smirked and continue. " Well, the basics of skydiving... Sakura, come here..."

Sasuke stepped on big pillow and helped Sakura to get on. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. When she was finally up there she thought he will let her go, but he pulled her to his chest, making her red like tomato.

_' Ok.. that feels...'_

_**' Fucking great...' **_ inner Sakura finished.

_' I didn't mean this... I meant uncomfortable ...'_

_**' I can't wait what he will do next...' **_ she continue, ignoring her.

" First thing is how the jumper in front of us is tied on us. You have four place where you fix him on yourself. Two are.. here. " he wrapped his hands around her and show them where. He touched two places, right above her breasts. She shivered and killed her coming blush. For now she was ok... for now.

" ... and other two are... here..." he lowered his hands, down in the sides of her breasts, down on her hips.

She felt that strange feeling inside of here again, when he touched her hips, right below her belly. She remembered that night.

_- Flashback-_

_She was standing on the bridge, looking down the river. It was pass midnight and they went from party by foot. So now they were on the bridge, alone._

_" Hey love... what are you looking at?" male voice asked her from behind._

_She smiled, recognizing his voice. " Water..."_

_He put his hands right above her breasts and then slowly touching both sides of her breasts, down to her hips. He stopped on her hips and then slowly pulled to his own. " I want you..." he breathed._

_" Mmm... then take me..." she smiled and turned to face him._

_- End Flashback-_

She couldn't kill this one and she became red in her face. She couldn't believe what he was doing to her. He was trying to humiliate in front of that people. But she won't let him. She will be professional and then he will lose and she will win. Ha.

He was talking something to the people and they listened him. She was getting bored, but then Sasuke pulled her for a hand and she was again in front of him.

" When you are on right hight, you do next... if you allow me.. Sakura..." he said with smirk and pulled her closer.

_' Die you bastard...'_

"... the doors on the plane are a bit lower than we are, so we have to go like this." he grab her hips and pulled her down a bit. She almost screamed but she hold herself.

" ... then the jumper in front of us has to bring his head on our shoulder... like Sakura will do now..." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him, killed him twice with her look, but he just smirked and showed with his eyes to do, like he said.

" ... good girl..." he whispered in her ear, so no one could hear him.

Sakura shocked._ '_What_ did he _just_ said?!'_

"... Then the jumper in front of us, crossed his arms on his chest." He slowly touched Sakura's hand and then slowly lifted it. She was feeling a little bit dizzy of all his touches and in one moment she wanted to kiss him. She closed her eyes and turned her head for a bit to his neck. His scent was still so sexy and it was like poison to her.

When she realised what she was doing she widen her eyes and figure out that...

**First:** Sasuke was smirking like some mad man.

**Second:** She had moment when she wanted to kiss him.

**Third:** She was way to close to him after those 2 years.

**Forth:** Everyone were watching what she was doing.

And... what the fuck are doing _his_ hands on _her_ breasts?!

" Sasuke... whatever are you doing right now... you better stop, or else..." she hissed with a whisper in his ear.

" You won't be able to resist me?" he whispered to her again and smirked... again...

Before she could react, he grabbed her leg and pulled her between his legs.

_' WHAT IS HE DOING?!'_

" ... and when you are out of the plane the jumper in front of you stand up and put his legs... like this..."

Sakura was blushing like mad man. He was holding her legs between his own and she was asking herself, why are his hands so close to her inner thighs. She knew it. This way was Sasuke's way of revenge. He was revenging her for letting him 2 years ago. She didn't know what is worse. Letting him 2 years ago or his revenge.

She get away in her thoughts, while Sasuke told people something about parachute, but she didn't listen. Was really her fault? Maybe he hadn't had intention to play with her. Maybe his words weren't just words. Maybe he was talking from his heart..

_- Flashback-_

_He wrapped his hands around her still heated body and pulled her tightly to his chest._

_" Sakura... I want to tell you something..." he whispered in her ear._

_" Mmm..." she murmur with her eyes closed._

_" I love you..." he said._

_" No, you don't..." she answered in half sleep._

_" Yes I do... I don't know how this happened, but... I want to spent whole life with you..."_

_" Liar..."_

_There was dead silence and she knew he was sending her dead glare, because she called him liar. The reason she called him like that is, because she was afraid she fall in love in him. She was afraid that he will crush her heart on thousand little pieces._

_They didn't say nothing more. In the morning when he was still sleeping she run away. Trying to keep her heart away from him._

_- End Flashback-_

"... Well this is it, thank you for your listening." Sasuke ended and turned to Sakura.

He saw her eyes who looked so distant and... lonely... He was happy she was back and this time he really won't let her go.

" Sakura..." he called her name with his strong voice.

She turned her head to him, looking him confused. She had some tears on her eyes but she didn't show him. " Yes?"

" Let's go... we are going to jump."

xxxxxxxxxxx

He closed doors behind him in wardrobe. They were alone, because she was the last one who will jump and other pair of jumpers were already dressed. So she was the last one. It was dark place with just one light on and with only them two in.

She was standing in the middle of room, looking him to tell her what to do next.

" What should I do now?" she asked, hugged herself.

He didn't answer her. He was turned away from her so she couldn't see his face. " Sasuke?"

Sakura stepped to him and put her gentle hand on his shoulder. " ... Are you all right?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of him. Her eyes widen, she had no idea what he is going to do next. He pushed her roughly in to the wall, making her cry because of the pain.

" How many?" he hissed with a deadly cold voice in her ear, so close so she could felt his lips on her ear.

" W-what do you mean with this?" she was afraid.

" How many boys have you slept within this two years?" he repeated, pushing his body closer to hers.

" Why are you asking such things?" she put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away.

" I want to know how many guy took what is mine."

She couldn't believe. He wanted to know how many guy she had been in this past two years and suddenly she was his possession?! This is too much, she isn't some thing he could said that he own her.

" How many bitches did you screw in this past two years?" she shouted back.

He stopped with his eyes, sending her death glare.

_' I'm dead... I already see the light...' _

_**' Geez... did anyone said to you that you are sometimes such a melodramatic person?' **_inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

_' I'm not melodramatic person!! And besides... look him!!'_

_**' Oh I see him... and I just can't help myself to think what will he do next...'**_ she gave thinking look on her face.

_'... Perv...'_

_**' Yeah... that's me...'**_ her inner grinned.

" Leave me alone... I'm going back, I've changed my mind, I won't jump..." she tried to gave him look like she isn't afraid of him, but she failed.

" Hn..." he smirked and stepped even closer to her.

She was standing between two lockers, having her hands in front of herself, trying to protect herself. But without any use. He trapped her with his hands, one hand on each other side of her pink head, lowering his head.

" Scream..." he whispered. She opened her mouth to curse him, but he stopped her and crush his mouth on her trembling pink one.

Because she opened her mouth, he took opportunity and push his tongue in her mouths. Start a fight with her own, while he was also tasting her. She was... confused and she was melting under his kisses... even now.

One of his hands slowly slipped down from locker and landed on her hip, resting there for a moment, while she was fighting with moan in her mouth.

His hands made a move. Slowly, step by step it slipped under her tight shirt, finally, after two years again feeling it. But his thinking cut moan, her moan. It was like that time, she was moaning, he was touching her skin.

He broke the kiss, smirking even more. " You're still moaning like that..."

" So what..." Sakura said in a whispered, blushing.

" You are still mine... " he breathed in her ear, pushing his body even more closer to her.

" I... am... n- aaah... yours..." she moaned, when he squeezed her breast, grinning in her hair.

" Missed that?" he asked her, licking her outer ear. Her hands touching his chest.

_**' Damn right I was!! Give it to me!!' **_inner one shouted, having massive nose bleed.

_' yeah... I-i mean... no no... I don't want him...' _

Inner Sakura just talked with herself _**' Denial, denial...'**_

He lifted her leg on his waist level, finally pushing in her as he could. She was trapped with his body and he has no intention to let her go.

" Sasuke..."

He opened her bra, now he could touch breast freely. Wish tasting them it was like need, so he lifted her shirt and grinned on his dirty thoughts.

" Sasuke... don't... please..."

He pretended that he didn't hear her and with his tongue gave her long lick around nipple. She moaned even louder, so he continued. He entertain himself for a while there, remembering the pleasure, when she scratch his back of pleasure.

But then his movements stopped. She growled quietly because of that. He looked in her breasts coldly, coursing himself not to touch in a first place. There was one more thing to feel...

His hand left her breast, slowly slipping down her bellybutton, to the hem of her pants. He loosen the button and his hand slowly slipped down, between her panties. She gasped, eyes widen. She didn't think now any more, just feeling all that pleasure vibrations after long time.

" Wet... soaking..." he whispered, when his head was lying between her breasts.

His finger entered, feeling that tight and hot place, made only for him. She moaned, he enjoyed like never before.

_' That's so wrong... I must save myself... I can't let him do this to me... I must...'_

" Let me go... Sasuke..."

" No..." he bring out of her panties his hand, licking it all. " Two years ago was the last time when I left you go... Now you will stay with me, forever."

" You can't say something like that! I'm not..."

She couldn't finish sentence, because his lips prevented her. He kissed her lustfully, passionately... lovingly... She couldn't define it only she wanted was... his kiss. Again and again and again. She didn't believe she actually return him kisses with the same passion. Maybe she missed him, even she didn't know.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, pushing herself even closer to him, that they already have been. She let his tongue in her mouth, meeting hers. He wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist and lifted her. She turned off all doubtful thoughts about not kissing him, she just feel need to.

He laid her down on bench, laying between her legs. Still kissing, still hands wrapped around her. He will definitely won't let her go. Her hands moved from his neck to his hair, slowly moving in all direction.

He could feel how she trapped his lip and suck it slowly and tempting. They break the kiss, deeply breathing. Sasuke lay his head back on her chest, listening her fasten heart beating.

" Bastard..." she said in a whisper.

" Hn..."

" You are such a big son of a bitch..." she said with anger in her voice

" And you love it..." he said, with monotone voice.

" Oh really... since when?" she hissed, pushing him away from her breasts.

" Since we met..." he looked in her eyes with his cold ones.

" And I curse that day!!" she shouted, covering her exposed chest.

" No you don't..."

" And what do you know about me? Nothing!! Now leave me go. I won't jump... Not with you..." she shouted and almost ran away from Sasuke. Sakura's tears start to slip down her face and he saw that. Silently he grabbed her arm, stopping her leaving... again.

She was hurt, deep in her heart. Maybe she regretted that she left so many times, always afraid of being hurt and left behind. So she left all her boyfriends first, even she loved them. Like she love Sasuke.

She turned her head to face him. She didn't even try to hide those tears, leaving them that he could saw how that hurts her. All those wounds, still opened... never healed.

" Why are you crying Sakura?" he asked her, not showing any sing of love or care in his voice, nor in his eyes.

" ..."

" Tell me..." he said with more demanding voice.

" It's just... that... it hurts..." she whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"..."

"... even two years after... I wanted to forget you, every day... but there was not even minute I didn't think on your dark hair, eyes... your kisses, hugs..." she continued.

" So why did you leave? It's your fault. I could give so much..." he coldly said.

" Oh just admit it... you would leave me sooner or later... but I did it first..." she shouted in his face.

" You.. don't..." he grabbed another hand, violently push her in a locker, making her arching her back. " fucking ... know... me... So don't even try to even think what would I do after that night..." he hissed.

" ... Just shut up... Let me go now... I want to go back home, forget you..." Sakura whispered.

" I won't let you..." Sasuke said, slowly releasing her arms.

" ..." Sakura stayed without words, or maybe she couldn't say nothing. She was there standing in front of her love, covering her body, sobbing and asking herself where her life is guiding her.

She felt how two strong, but now gentle arms slowly pulling her in tight embrace, she was waiting for all those two years. Sasuke just hug her without any other words or arguing. As much as he could, embracing her like there is no tomorrow. They both made mistakes in past, but faith brought them together again, giving them one last chance...

Sakura put her head closer his neck, pulling herself to him. She was so stupid leaving him back then. But she got another chance, last one. She have to grab it without any hesitations. She realised that she still love him... even more. Just one embrace was enough to tell her what to do next. He love her, even now.

She lifted her head, tears slipping down her wet face. He look in her eyes, running through her hair. " S-sasuke... I'm sorry..."

" Ssh..." he put one finger on her lips and lay down his forehead on her. " No more words..." he whispered.

He kissed her... She kissed him... In small, but lovingly kiss was said everything. Love, apologises, promises, questions... everything. It wasn't a question any more. They belong together. One without another, they cannot exist.

Sasuke lifted her from ground and deepen their kiss. She licked his lip and meet his tongue in the middle of the way. Just one more tear fall down, wet their lips, but it disappeared somewhere in their passion kiss. He lay her down on bench in the wardrobe, putting her down like fragile doll. She pulled him between her legs, so that their hips meet.

He growl, she moaned when he touched her breast again and her hand disappeared in his pants. But knock on the doors cut them off. They both lifted from bench, quickly put Sakura's shirt back on and wait to see who will entered. The doors opened and someone entered, who Sakura didn't know.

" Sasuke... it's almost time, in ten minutes the plane is leaving. Hurry up."

" Hn."

The doors closed and they were alone again. Sasuke turned to Sakura. " C'mon Sakura, let's get dressed, we don't have much time."

" Ok.."

Sasuke gave Sakura her skydiving dress. Sakura was confused and she couldn't zipped her dress. Sasuke, who was already dressed smirked and stepped behind her.

" Sakura..." he whispered. She jumped in the air and looked him over her shoulder.

" Stop it Sasuke, you scared me!!" she turned back to the zip.

" Hey... let me help you." he put his hands on hers and took the zip in his hands. Slowly he lowered to Sakura's ear, slightly bite it. She gasped, start to shiver.

" S-sasuke... stop it..."

" Why would I, you didn't argue few minutes ago..." he slowly start to move the zip, still kissing her ear, neck and back her ear.

She push her back in his chest, enjoying the vibrations he was sending her all over her body. When he reached her breasts he stopped and his other free hand slid under her shirt, touching her tender skin. He slowly touched her left breast, squeezing it. She left small moan out of her mouth, even she was trying not to.

" This is for start my Sakura... the rest will come when we will land..." he whispered huskily in her ear.

Pink-haired girl frowned and hardly move away from him, after he zipped the zip to the end. Together they left the wardrobe and went to the plane. Sakura was fighting with herself, not to push him in some really dark corner and let out all her frustrations in those 2 years, when thoughts on him chasing her.

He looked her with a corner of his eye and grinned. Her look was so full of lust, so he couldn't stop himself to grin. Raven-eyed Sasuke knew where they will end when their jump is ended.

They reached the plane right in time, when the jumpers were going on the plane. There was only one girl and boy and she already knew who they are.

" Naruto, Hinata!! What are you two doing her?!" she waved to them but stayed with Sasuke.

" Sakura-chan!! We are going to jump, you too?" Hinata asked her.

"Yeah.. I've lost my bet with Ino and here is the punishment." Sakura smiled and hugged her friend.

" Naruto-kun convinced me to take a jump today... But I am a little bit afraid of it..." Hinata said nervously.

" Oh don't be, everything will be great!!" Sakura said and turned to Sasuke. " Oh and this is Sasuke..."

Hinata looked at him and smiled. " Nice to meet you..." she turned back to Sakura. " Are you two friends or he is just your instructor?"

" I'm her boyfriend..._ soon fiancée...'_

He glanced Sakura, who was looking him with a surprise in her eyes. He just smirked and move his look from her.

" Well good to know..." Hinata said and smiled. " I'm happy for you Sakura..."

" Hey SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto shouted and wave to Sakura.

Sakura waved back and smiled. Sasuke looked her with weird look, like _'who is he?, what is he to you?'_

She just smiled and pulled him to the plane. She decided to take a jump... in may directions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Lift your legs." he said to her and smoothly landed on grass.

After amazing jump they finally landed on stable ground. She was smiling with mouth wide open deep in herself thanking Ino, to beat her in their bet.

After Sasuke get parachute on ground Sakura jumped on him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

" We made it!!" she was laughing, wrapping her hand around his neck. Sasuke's hands wrapped her too, but he lost his balance and they both ended on the ground. Sakura started to smile even more, while Sasuke grabbed her face and cut her laugh with his own mouth.

" Hey, you two... find some room!!" Naruto said when he landed with dizzy Hinata and smiled.

Sakura said with a sleepy voice. " Oh Naruto-baka... shut up..." she kissed Sasuke again and again.

Sasuke lifted himself from ground and sit. His hands wrapped Sakura around her waist and he break the kiss. " Sakura... let's go home..." he said, while he was kissing her neck. " In the way there.." he kissed her again under her ear. " ... are many dark corners..." he smirked.

She didn't think at all, just automatically answer. " Yes."

He lifted himself and her from ground and they went in Sasuke's house hand to hand.

Xxxxxxxxx

_'... wait... what dark corners?! Is he thinking to have s...'_

_**' ding ding, FINALLY!! Geeez how long did you need to get it?!'**_

_' Shut up and help me! I don't like dark corners...'_

_**' Oh stop it already... you two will make some loooveee... hehe...'**_

_' No no no... I don't want to do _that_ in publiiiic!!'_

_**' Tch... Like I said... DARK CORNERS HERE WE COOOOOME!! YAY'**_

_**' Dark corners here we cooooome!!yay' **_**XD**

**Yup Yup, her is my second one shot fanfic of SasuSaku... It took me quite long time to check it and get my lazy ass on computer to publish it... ... but here it is. And I also figure out, that also documentary channels can be good inspiration!! XD XD And please please please review!! 3**

**And also special thanks to all of you who are reading and sending me reviews on my other story... in future stories... I Hope... XD XD!! Thank youuu!!**

**°ArRuIn-ChAn°**


End file.
